


CAZADOR

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aromas - Freeform, HARD, M/M, Omega Verse, Parejas Destinadas, Policias - Freeform, nudo, posesividad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Comisión para @PuedesLlamarme_Marin en WattpadPareja: Murasakibara x Aomine
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Murasakibara Atsushi





	CAZADOR

En cuanto piso la entrada de su casa lo sintió, era un aroma que venía notando desde hacía un poco de tiempo. El aroma le hacía recordar un bosque viejo, húmedo y oscuro, pese a ese recuerdo no era un mal olor, era algo que le gustaba. Sabía que eso no era no solo algo malo, sino que peligroso. Tan peligroso que hacía a su bestia arañar su interior por salir, en busca de quien osaba enfrentarlo de esa forma.

—Maldita sea— escucho a sus espadas, a lo que sin evitarlo rodo los ojos con exasperación — ¿Qué es ese aroma?—

El rubio se abrió paso, entrado a la casa antes que el moreno mismo y eso que era el dueño, estaba bien, se trataba de su mejor amigo y compañero de juegos, pero sí que era molesto.

Aomine dejo su maleta mal acomodada a un lado de la puerta, vio cómo su amigo encendió una a una las luces de su abandonado hogar. Había estado por tres meses en una investigación de su trabajo como detective especializado en crímenes de odio racial, así que el lugar está muy sucio.

—Entonces— escucho de su amigo, a la par de que se dejaba caer en su sillón favorito — ¿Encontraron y atraparon al cazador?—

Aomine no quería hablar de trabajo, ya que el sabia como se habían desarrollado las cosas, pero su amigo; siendo solo una persona normal no, por lo que entendía sus dudas y sobre todo miedos. Tanto Aomine como Kise eran buenos en su campo, el rubio era un astro en el mundo de la moda, su atractivo natural así como su parte animal de Zorro le traían excelentes resultados.

Aomine era un lobo gris, el más fuerte y grande de su manada. Su instinto tanto de supervivencia como de pelea innata le había convertido en un hombre de fiar, orgulloso y comprometido con su trabajo.

—Era un humano, tenía nexos con una mafia de trata de órganos y pieles de cambia forma, no te preocupes que ya lo atrapamos— le respondió.

Tres meses de redadas, búsqueda de pistas y por desgracia muertes, dieron con el paradero del agresor. Así que solo de ese modo es que pudo volver, de eso habían sido dos días, pero habiendo tenido que hacer los tan tediosos informes, apenas que volví a su casa.

Y ahí estaba el primero de sus problemas.

El maldito aroma.

En sus días de investigación había sido una constante, no desde el primer día, pero lo había sido, una sombra que le seguía donde fuera, a principio eso le crispo los nervios, pensando que era el agresor que perseguía, pero después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que no era eso, además de unas cuantas presas a un lado de la cama donde se quedaba no había nada mas, así que no podía decirle a Kise sobre sus sospechas, enloquecería seguro.

Aomine, además de ser un lobo gris, también era un omega. Siendo tan pocos y raros, era debía de ser cuidadoso. Porque esos peculiares regalos significaban que estaba en la mira y estaba aún trabajando, usualmente seguía con los jueguecillos si valía la pena, pero no tenia tiempo.

Así que a pesar de escuchar al rubio solo ignoro la perorata sobre su cuidado personal, su hogar y su trabajo. No quería pensar en el aroma, a pesar de lo incomodo que podía ser, no era tan malo.

Estaba alrededor de su hogar, lo que significaba no solo que se encontraba cerca, sino que le había seguido desde su lugar de trabajo. ¿El dueño del aroma vendría de ahí? ¿Le vio en algún momento y por eso le perseguía? ¿Era de su gusto, sexo? ¿Qué era lo que quería de su persona?

Aomine no lo sabía, pero se podría a averiguarlo, no por nada era el mejor en su campo. Fuera quien fuera esa bola peluda que osaba en marcar su territorio con su aroma como macho calenturiento lo encontraría y quizá, si estaba a la altura de su ego, le tendría.

—¿Aomine-cchi me estás haciendo caso? Te digo que ya me marcho—

—Ah sí, lo que sea... ya lárgate y déjame descansar de una buena vez—

Aomine no vio muy convencido al rubio, puesto que había notado el aroma, pero conociendo su mal genio no tuvo de otra y se marchó.

Escondido en las sombras, un hombre observaba a los dos cambia-formas juntos. Se había ocupado de encontrar un buen escondite, donde no pudiera ser detectado, pero no podía exactamente irrumpir y separarlos. Había hecho suficiente con marcar su aroma hasta el cansancio, mas supuso que el rubio y su presa eran solo amigos, tenían que serlo.

Mordiéndose las uñas, consideró sus opciones. Al final, cuando analizó a los dos hombres una vez más, decidió que eso no podía durar de todos modos.

Sólo los observaba, su bestia anhelaba al moreno. Quería reclamar a su compañero, su otra mitad, quien iba a cargar a sus preciados cachorros, para tener sus cuerpos juntos, disfrutarlo como la luna lo indicaba, para joderlo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera caminar. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería un futuro con su compañero, algo que no creyó poder tener jamás debido a su especie, sin embargo ahí estaba, en la forma de un alto moreno de exquisito cuerpo.

Murasakibara Atsushi era uno entre y pocos, su manada era muy variopinta, conformada a través de los años por las especies cambia formas mas raras, y siendo el más grande, aunque no el líder se había decidido a protegerlos.

Entonces la lucha con el cazador se suscitó. Agradecieron a todos los dioses habidos y por haber que ninguno de los suyos fuera una víctima, se decidió por medio del concejo decretar un toque de queda, tanto el como otros alfas se dieron a la tarea de encontrar a culpable.

Sin embargo antes de que encontraran al culpable la policía se involucró.

Eso no fue malo, al ser su manada peculiar la ayuda era bienvenida. Fue solo una fugaz pista. Un aroma que broto desde algún lugar y se quedó atrapado en su olfato.

Era su pareja, la única que el destino le había dado para toda su existencia, que era mucha por cierto. A pesar de su gran tamaño Murasakibara con el pasar de los años había aprendido a ocultar bien su presencia, por lo que no fue visto.

El aroma a cítricos y verano lo inundó, el aromático olor regresaba sus sentidos a la vida, como un vivo que se da cuenta que en realidad no estaba vivo, solo hasta que se le muestra a diferencia. Murasakibara abrió los ojos y revisó a los clientes de la tienda a la que había llegado, tratando de encontrar al propietario de ese fuerte olor que le decía quién era.

Un hombre se hallaba parado en una esquina, justo frente a una tienda de mala muerte. La ropa que traía puesta le decía que había tenido mejores tiempos alguna vez, en su rostro se marcaba un ceño que; a pesar de mostrar un ira palpable, le hacía ver encantador ¿Eso estaba bien, era siquiera posible?

Es decir, el hombre podría matar alguien con la sola mirada. Y eso era algo que a su bestia le gustaba.

Murasakibara podía esperar otro mes de ser necesario antes de ir por su pareja. La urgencia de reclamarlo en la calle había sido fuerte. Su bestia apremiaba a tomar lo que era suyo. Lanzar a su pareja al suelo y joderlo frente a la gente que pasaba, probablemente causaría que lo arrestaran.

Llegando hasta donde había dejado escondida su moto detrás, por un callejón, balanceó una pierna y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, se puso en marcha a donde habitaba su manada, no podía desaparecer así como así, los asustaría, había un pequeño Koala entre los suyos que era muy tímido, también un pika; una especie tan rara como su nombre a la que le había tomado especia cariño por lo asustadizo que era. Murasakibara como alfa que era les había tomado como familia inmediata, así que tenía que avisarles.

Además era parte de su apareamiento el acecharlo, era una vía mucho mejor para conocerlo. Fue así como se embarcó en vigiar a su moreno, tampoco le agrado la línea de trabajo que tenía, pero podía admirar lo jodidamente fuerte que este era, obviamente estaba en peligro 24/7, pero le demostró que era competente.

Cazo en su forma animal para demostrar que era buen proveedor, se aseguró de marcar su aroma en lo más que podía, ropa, zapatos, utensilios, enfureciendo cuando notaba que el moreno lo borraba, sintiéndose solo un poco mejor cuando veía que era por su trabajo, estaba claro que si sintieran el aroma, su pareja seria descubierto, además de que pudo ver en un par de ocasiones como olía sus prendas aromatizadas.

Eso era bueno, muy bueno.

De esa forma le siguió, no pudo hacerlo montado en su motocicleta, por lo que tuvo que correr en sus cuatro patas.

En cuanto descubrió el aroma de su pareja en el lugar, se apresuró a marcarlo para que conocieran que ya tenía dueño, de esa forma se encontraba ahí, viendo como las luces de la casa se apagaban fue que el de cabellos morados entro en acción.

Llamo a su forma animal cayendo sobre sus enormes cuatro patas, tal como su especie podía oculto su aroma del olfato del moreno, con un fuerte empuje de su cabeza hizo a un lado la débil puerta, entrando a sus anchas por la oscuridad. Uso su nariz para dar con la recamara escuchando solo el sonido de su corazón y las garras de sus patas.

Casi gimió cuando el aroma lo golpeo, estaba mucho más concentrado en esa pequeña habitación, sería su tortura, pero como macho alfa que era no caería en la tentación.

Su pareja yacía dormido sobre una gran cama, gruesas gotas de saliva espesa cayeron en el piso de madera cuando el lobo huargo noto la desnudez de este. Acostado con las sabanas rodeando una de sus caderas y las piernas de su pareja.

Sí; ya era tiempo, ya le había permitido andar a sus anchas, era hora de mostrare quien era el que mandaba. Se acercó donde dormía, usando sus patas para subir a la cama, lamio la espalda morena, gruñendo por el sabor en su grande lengua. Entonces de manera imprevista un arma lo encañono.

—Así que creías que estaría en bandeja de plata para tu nudo, bastardo—

No estaba sorprendido, no había sido por el olfato, porque era muy bueno en ocultarlo, solo pudo pensar que se trataba del instinto pulido como policía. No puso evitar apreciar la piel morena, además de sentir aun la sensación en su lengua cuando lamio. Convoco toda su humanidad, cayendo completamente arriba de la cama, ambas manos en cada lado de la cabeza del moreno y pierna un poco más debajo de sus rodillas.

—Eres jodidamente gigantesco— escucho, sonriendo por el halago.

—Y tú eres apetecible— le respondió —Mi nombre es Murasakibara Atsushi, y tú eres mi pareja— El gigante miraba fijamente al moreno, con sus manos y piernas inamovibles sobre la cama. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—Si, como tú digas. Solo ¿Eso era lo que esperabas que dijera?—

Murasakibara se quedó callado, porque de hecho si lo esperaba, sonrió acercándose más a su pareja, pasando su nariz desde el hombro hasta la base de su cuello. —Era justamente lo que esperaba, Aomine Daiki, un gusto—

Aomine no le dio importancia a que supiera su nombre, como buen investigador e también lo sabría, la diferencia era que no se había preocupado en buscar, más que nada por su trabajo y posterior viaje de regreso.

— ¿No te olvidas de algo?— le dijo el moreno mientas empujaba más su arma en la sien de más alto

A sensación tensa dentro de la habitación era palpable, ni Aomine ni Murasakibara hacían movimiento alguno, algo que a rompiera e iniciara algo que no sabían que.

Fue Murasakibara quien rompió con esa fina línea, se abalanzo a los labios del moreno, devorándolo como tanto había estado deseando, agradeció a la diosa luna por el hecho de que su pareja durmiera desnudo, acariciando cada tramo de piel a su disposición, gruñendo entre beso y beso, cada uno lleno de fuerza, adicción, un calor impresionante y sobre todo lo que buscaba; una buena lucha.

—No tan rápido grandote— le dijo el moreno.

Aomine obviamente no iba a dejarse dominar así de fácil, Murasakibara había pasado con mas que honores a su inspección, era grande; una cualidad que secretamente gustaba, tenía la fuerza de un titán, un aroma que lo había cazado por meses, y que más; pues que le había seguido hasta su hogar, no se había inmutado por el arma en su cabeza, estaba ahí aun, mostrándose poderoso.

Aomine dirigió su mirada a la desnudez del grandote, casi sintiéndose atragantar cuando noto semejante pene. Era descomunal y eso que no se quedaba detrás en ese departamento. La lucha de dominación fue difícil, porque siendo Murasakibara un alfa y Aomine alguien orgulloso de por sí. Peleo con besos, mordidas, arañones, no le importo os sonidos de la cama que parecía querer romperse, de que los vecinos se quejaran, ni mucho menos donde fue que quedo su arma.

—Eres mío ahora Mine-chin, mío— escucho en su oído el moreno, al mismo tiempo que una fuerte mordida era dejada muy cerca de su nuca.

Aomine sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba, así que hundió sus caninos dentro del hombro del más alto, si iba a hacerlo lo haría bien, después de todo no podía negar de quien se trataba, sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás mientras sentía los cordones de su alma desenredarse y realinearse junto a la del más alto, enlazándolos. Sus corazones latiendo por fin sincronizados.

A pesar de ser un omega, la lucha por la dominación era algo que llevaba en la sangre, aun así sucumbió ante los placeres que el peli morado le ofrecía, su casta sirvió de ayuda, lubricándolo para el acto.

No fue la primera vez que una verga le entró en el culo porque ya había tenido algunas relaciones y virgen no era pero a decir verdad, fue como si se le cumpliera un sueño... Nunca antes se había sentido tan lleno.

Le entró absolutamente toda, presionándole en el interior de sus entrañas hasta causarle una especie de espasmo y sofocación que no conocía, en este momento culminante, Murasakibara le sujetó de las caderas y como si no fuera una fuerte detective, construido con músculos y fuerza, empezó a moverle de adelante para atrás y de atrás para adelante, restregándole el culo contra su cuerpo y haciendo que su pobre agujerito se abriese más allá de todo lo imaginable.

Le estaba partiendo, pero para sus adentros se decía que sería su hembra, tal y cual él más alto quería... tantos años negándose a ese tipo de apareamiento, para terminar por hacerlo en una sola noche con quien apenas conocía, pero no podía negarse a la otra mitad de su alma, simplemente no podía.

—Eso es Mine-chin, entrégate a mí—

La cama crujió de pronto, Murasakibara había sacado sus comillas, con la fuerza de sus manos lo movió como si no pasara nada, le hizo ponerse en cuatro patas y tras acomodarle bien para que su agujero quedara a la altura de su verga, se la enterró de un movimiento hasta los testículos.

—¡Mío!— rugió el más alto —No te dejare salir de aquí, te quedaras por siempre a lado—

—Jo-Jodete...— apenas pudo decir por la falta de aire que llegaba a sus pulmones

El sonido de a apropiación, de la posesividad en el tono de sus palabras le hizo sacudir el cuerpo, Aomine no era de nadie más que suyo propio, pero escuchado de los labios de su pareja, sonaban tan prometedores.

Su agujero se tensó, recibiendo como recompensa movimientos más rápidos, más erráticos pero certeros, justos en el lugar que le hacía perder los sentidos.

Le atravesó, o al menos así era como lo sentía. Volvía a sentir la misma sensación de plenitud de la primera vez que se había hundido en su interior, se sentido totalmente lleno y mas también... Era como si además de ocupar todos los espacios de su cuerpo, ocupara todos los espacios de su alma... y eso le abrumaba.

Se sentía tan pequeño en comparación del enorme alfa que le apretaba, dejando marcas en su piel oscura, calor en cada zona de su cuerpo y sobre todo; placer, un intenso placer.

Ahora estaban enlazados, unido sus amas por el resto de la eternidad, ya verían cómo se las arreglaban, pues era una bendición que se hubieran encontrado con facilidad.

Aomine sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, como el gran nudo alfa se abría paso en su interior, todo ello sin que Murasakibara dejara de moverse, hasta que el tamaño le hizo quedare quiero.

—E-Esto no se va a quedar así— le dijo entre jadeos

Murasakibara estaba que no cabía en su alegría, teniendo por fin a su pareja.

Fue una noche larga, en la que va pasión se vertió en esa recamara, ya llegaría el momento adecuado para enloquecer junto al más alto, de conocerse, de mandarlo a volar cuando fuera necesario, sabiendo que estaría ahí con el para siempre, como el cazador que había obtenido a su presa.

**FIN**


End file.
